The present disclosure relates generally to the field of signal transmission and processing systems.
Transmitters may be used in a variety of communication systems (e.g., military systems) to transmit signals (e.g., wireless signals, wired signals, etc.) from one location to another. Transmitters may include and/or be coupled to power amplifiers that are configured to increase the power of a signal being transmitted. Such power amplifiers are typically not perfectly linear and may introduce noise and/or other distortion into the transmitted signal. Distortion attributable to a transmitter and/or power amplifier may cause an incorrect signal and/or incorrect data to be received when a receiver obtains the signal, particularly in the case of high density transmitted waveforms.